The present invention is related to clock ornament lamp circuit structures and more particularly to a rotary type clock ornament lamp circuit structure to carry a plurality of lamp bulbs to rotate while they are turned on to produce light.
The clock is a device used for measuring and indicating time. At the present time, accuracy and cost are not the only factors that a consumer would consider while buying a clock. Attrative design has now become an important factor a consumer would consider to buy a clock. Therefore, ornament lamp bulbs are commomly used to incorporate a clock for producing light effect. There is a kind of clock which is incorporated with an IC to control an ornament lamp thereon to intermittently produce light. There is also another kind of clock which utilizes a rotary color board to match with an ornament lamp to produce light effect. In regular clock ornament lamp circuit structure, ornament lamps are fixedly connected with a lamp circuit by means of welding connection. When an ornament lamp is burnt up, it is very difficult to fix a circuit and replace a new lamp.